Baby Glue
by CherryBlossom2313
Summary: In the wake of a tragedy, Tommy calls on a dear friend for help. How does his newborn daughter become the glue that keeps his life in order?
1. 2:47 AM

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion**

**Hey guys I posted this story o**n** here a while and deleted it because I wanted to revamp it. So here it is again. Enjoy!**

In a tiny apartment in Sacramento California, 24 year old Katherine Hilliard was sleeping soundly when the telephone rang. As she slipped into consciousness she glanced at the clock, 2:47 a.m.

"Hello?" Katherine asked groggily

"Kat?" A male voice, full of anguish said on the other line

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Kat said instantly waking up.

"How fast can you get Reefside?" Tommy asked

"I can be there by 9:00 a.m. if I leave now. What's going on?" Kat asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Reyna had the baby a few hours ago." Tommy started

"Why do you sound so sad? You're a dad now." Kat asked curiously

"Reyna had some complications during the delivery…she…she didn't make it…Reyna's gone." Tommy said, his voice cracking a little. Katherine stares at the phone is shock.

"Kat…Kat…you still there?" Tommy asked thinking the call had dropped

"I'll be there soon, I'm on my way." Kat said before disconnecting the call.

Kat rushes around packing her clothes and hurries out the door. By 9:30 a.m. Kat is pulling up in front of Reefside Memorial. As soon as she walked in she spotted Tommy. He ran up to her and engulfed her in an enormous bear hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Kat said as her voice caught in her throat and tears began to form.

In that moment, Tommy unleashed all of the tears he had been holding in. They stayed like this for a while. Both adults letting their emotions out.

(Some time later)

"Have you called anyone else?" Kat asked

"Just my parents, I haven't had it in me to call anyone else. All of Reyna's family is gone." Tommy said lowly

"Oh, well, when are your parents getting here?" Kat asked

"Tonight." Tommy said

"How's the baby?" Kat asked

"She's amazing, she has all of my features, but her eyes…her eyes are just like Reyna's." Tommy said with a small smile crossing his features.

"Now you have a piece of her forever." Kat said placing a hand on Tommy's knee.

"What am I going to do Kat? I can't raise her on my own. I don't want my daughter growing up without her mother." Tommy said as he ran his hands through his spiked hair.

"Tommy, calm down. You 2 are going to be ok, you have me, your parents, all of our friends. That little girl will be so loved and with so many mother figures in her life, she'll go nuts." Kat assured her friend who gave her halfhearted smile.

"So when do I get to meet your new little princess?" Kat asked

Tommy stood abruptly and grabs her hand.

"Come on." Tommy said as he leads her to the nursery on the third floor.

"There she is right there." Tommy said pointing to a sleeping baby in pink being held by a nurse who held her up for them to see.

"She's beautiful…what's her name?" Kat asked in awe.

"Megan Elizabeth Oliver." Tommy said with pride

"Megan Elizabeth…I like it." Kat said

"Reyna liked the name Megan and Elizabeth was her middle name so..." Tommy explained.

"It's perfect." Kat said looking into his eyes

The nurse then comes out holding the precious baby girl.

"I think someone misses her daddy." The nurse said handing the baby over to Tommy.

"There is an empty room right over there if you want to sit." The nurse offered

"Thanks" Both and Tommy and Kat said as they headed in the direction of the room.

"You were right she does look like you." Kat said staring at the newborn.

"Just wait until she opens her eyes." Tommy said.

"I can't wait." Kat said sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Kat said with a warm smile written on her face.

Tommy hands over the sleeping baby girl. Kat cradles the baby and stares in awe of her.

"Hey there little one, I'm your Auntie Kat. I've waited a long time to meet you. You're going to be so spoiled and you have so many people who are going to love you, even when you're a hormonal boy crazy teenager." Kat said to her.

"Hey let's get through the sleepless nights first, then deal with the rest as it comes." Tommy said in a slight panic.

"Oh and you're going to have to deal with an over-protective daddy, but he's really lovable." Kat said to sleeping child.

(Tommy smiled a real smile, but it quickly faded as thoughts of his wife flooded his mind.)

"I have to make funeral arrangements soon." Tommy said with a sigh.

"You don't have to talk about that right now." Kat said

"I just don't…she's really….she's really gone Kat." Tommy said his voice cracking a bit.

"I know sweetie…I know" Kat replied blinking back tears.

"She was so excited when she went into labor. She was smiling and laughing the whole way her and then she was gone. The doctors said that she had and aneurism caused by her having to push Megan out." Tommy said.

"Did Reyna at least get to see her?" Kat asked

"Yeah but she didn't get to hold her. Everything happened so fast." Tommy said as the tears welled up in his eyes again.

"I wish there was something I could do or say." Kat said honestly

"I know, I just wish things were different." Tommy said with a sigh as he sat next to her on the couch.

**There it is guys. I hope you enjoyed the first installment. I am hoping to upload chapter 2 really soon but I am super busy so, no promises. Please read and review.**


	2. Coming Home

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I wasn't going to upload today but I decided to give you guys something. So here is chapter 2 of Baby Glue. I hope you enjoy.**

As Tommy and Kat sit in the room admiring baby Megan, there is a knock at the door. The pediatrician, walks in.

"Mr. Oliver, I have good news. Little Megan here has been given a clean bill of health and can go home tonight." Dr. Reynolds announced

"Really?" Tommy asked

"Yes, she is perfectly healthy." Dr. Reynolds said with a smile

"That's great. You hear that sweetie? You get to come home." Tommy said as took his daughter from Kat's arms. The intercom sounded.

"Dr. Reynolds to room 347. Dr. Reynolds to room 347." The voice over the intercom said

"That's my cue to leave. Good luck to you." Dr. Reynolds said

"Thank You." Tommy said as the doctor left the room in a hurry.

"Shall we get ready to go?" Kat asked

"Yeah, I'm starting to have a real dislike for hospitals." Tommy said as they all leave the room.

"I understand." Kat said

They get baby Megan all dressed and ready to head home. Once the discharge papers were signed, they all head to Tommy's home.

"Alright princess we're home." Tommy said as he took the sleeping newborn out of the car.

Kat pulls up outside of the house and jumps out to help Tommy get the rest of Megan's things out of the car.

"It feels so good to be home." Tommy said as he placed the baby's car seat on the coffee table.

"I bet. Hey, you have a few messages." Kat said as she looked over at the answering machine.

"Can you press play for me?" Tommy said as he took the baby out of her seat. Kat presses the playback button and the messages begin to play.

"You have 3 new messages. First message sent today at 9:42 a.m. "Hey Tommy it's Kim. I was wondering if you and Reyna wanted to hang out this weekend, give me a call." End of message. Next message sent yesterday at 8:47 p.m. "Hey honey it's mom. I was just calling to check on you guys but I guess you're not home so I will call back later." End of message. Next message sent Friday at 10:32 a.m. "Hi Mrs. Oliver this is Dr. Reynolds calling to remind you that your final doctor's appointment is Monday at 11:00 a.m. Have a nice day." End of messages." The machine beeped as the machine went off. Kat sits next to Tommy on the couch.

"So how do you like your new home baby girl?" Tommy asked the sleeping child. He got no response.

"Well she's sleeping so I guess that means she is comfortable." Kat said

"Yeah, hey, thanks for coming down here so fast. It really means a lot to me." Tommy said.

"No problem, it's not like I was doing anything." Kat said as she sat back on the couch.

"What about your job?" Tommy asked

"What job?" Kat asked in response.

"You're not working?" Tommy asked

"No, the company no longer exists" Kat said nonchalantly

"So what are you going to do?" He questioned

Before Kat could answer both of their cell phones begin to ring, halting the conversation.

"Hello?" They both said as Kat stood from the couch and left the room.

"Hey sweetie we are almost at the hospital." A familiar female voice said.

"Actually mom, we are at home now." Tommy said

"Oh well we will be there in about 30 minutes. How are you holding up" Tommy's mother says.

"I'm as good as I can be, but I have great company." Tommy said as Kat walked back into the living room .

"Okay we will be there soon ." His mom said

"Okay mom. Bye." Tommy said before disconnecting the call.

25 minutes later, Tommy is in the kitchen putting bottles from the hospital in the fridge while Kat is holding Megan who is still asleep.

"Did she wake up yet?" Tommy asked as he walked back into the living room..

"No, not yet." Kat said as she cradled the little girl in her arms. The doorbell rings.

"That would be mom and dad." Tommy said as she stood up to answer the door.

As Tommy opens the door, he is enveloped in a big hug by his mother Regina Oliver. His father Henry stood behind her.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Regina said as she held her only child tight.

"I know mom, I know" Tommy said, taking comfort in her embrace.

"Son, I don't know what you're going through but you know I'm here for you." Henry Oliver said as he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad" Tommy said

Meanwhile, Kat is sitting on the couch just staring at Megan, silently willing her to open her eyes. Just when Kat was about to give up the little girl opened her eyes. Kat's breath caught in her throat and tears began to pool in her eyes. It was just like looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"Hey Kat..look who's….what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he rushed over

"She…she just opened her eyes." Kat said not being able to tear her eyes away from the little girl.

Tommy gently takes the child from Kat , knowing she needed a moment to herself. Kat excused herself and goes to the bathroom.

"Is she going to be okay?" Regina asked concerned.

"Yeah, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Tommy asked

"Of course we would." Regina said as she held her arms out for the baby.

"Well then, mom, dad meet your granddaughter Megan Elizabeth Oliver." Tommy said as he handed the baby off to his mother.

"Megan Elizabeth Oliver. It's perfect." Henry said

"Hello sweetheart, I'm your grandma and I'm going to spoil you rotten, grandpa too. Henry can you believe it? We're grandparents." Regina said

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad I'm still young enough to chase after her." Henry stated

"Dad, in 2 years you will be hollering about a bad back." Tommy said

"Oh please." Henry said.

They all start to laugh but quickly fall into a tense silence.

"She really does have Reyna's eyes." Regina said studying her grandchild

"I know, that's why Kat was crying. It kind of takes your breath away the first time." Tommy explained.

"How long is she staying?" Henry asked

"I don't know, but she's been great company." Tommy said

"That's good." Regina said

"Regina, let me hold my granddaughter." Henry said as he reached for the little girl. Regina handed her over.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Tommy suggested. Everyone heads into the living room as Megan begins to fuss.

"It's time for her to eat." Tommy said as he looked at the clock.

"Her bottle is warming." Kat said as she entered the room.

"Thanks." Tommy said

"No problem, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. It's good to see you again" Kat said as she sat next to Tommy .

"You too dear, and I told to call me Regina. You're family honey." Regina said warmly.

"Okay…Regina." Kat said

"So Kat, how have you been?" Henry asked

"I've been ok, how about you?" Kat asked politely

"We've been pretty good, how are you parents?" Regina asked

"They're doing great, glad to be home." Kat said of her parents who recently moved back to Australia.

"When are they going to visit the States?" Henry asked

"Either Thanksgiving or Christmas." Kat replied

There was pregnant pause before Megan's cries filled the room.

"Her bottle should be ready right?" Tommy asked Kat as he stood,

"Yeah it should be." Kat said with a nod. Tommy heads to the kitchen to grab the bottle, he returns seconds later.

"Did you check it to make sure it's not too hot?" Kat asked

"Yeah it's fine." Tommy replies as he handed his father the bottle. Once the bottle is in her mouth she begins to eat.

"She was a very hungry girl." Regina said

"She hasn't eaten much. She slept most of the day." Tommy said

"How much did she weigh?" Henry asked

" 7 pounds. 8ounces. 17 inches long." Tommy replied

"Wow if she would have made it to 40weeks she would have been well over 8 pounds." Kat said

"Yeah." Tommy said

The room falls into an uncomfortable silence. It stayed like this until Henry broke it.

"Son I…I don't mean to be insensitive but…when are you going to start making funeral arrangements?" Henry asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I mean no one knows but us." Tommy said

"Well, when are you going to tell them?" Regina asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just don't know." Tommy yelled causing Kat to jump and his voice to crack at the end.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to upset you even more than you are." Henry said

"It's okay, I didn't mean to yell." Tommy said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his short hair. An awkward silence followed.

"I guess I should call Haley in the morning, the rest of the gang too." Tommy said as he stared at the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do it all at once?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'm sure." Tommy replied

"Okay." Kat said

"She was one hungry girl , half the bottle is gone." Henry said

"She needs to burp before she finishes that." Kat said.

"That's when we call in grandma." Henry said with a chuckle.

"I'll do it." Tommy volunteered. He walks over and takes the child from his father. He gently pats her back until a burp is heard from the little ball of flesh draped in a pink blanket.

"There you should feel better." Tommy said as he kissed the side of his daughters head.

"She may need to be changed." Kat said

"I'll do that too." Tommy said as he headed upstairs.

"My poor baby." Regina stated once Tommy was out of earshot.

"He's strong Regina, He will make it." Henry said

"And I'm not going anywhere any time soon so he's in good hands." Kat added

"That makes us feel so much better." Henry said

"Yes, but, honey how are you holding up? I mean you and Reyna were very close." Regina asked.

"I don't know. Obviously I'm upset but my main focus is making sure Tommy doesn't fall apart. I feel like that's what Reyna would have wanted." Kat said.

"I'm sure she would have but don't hold it in, don't grieve alone." Regina advised

"I won't I promise." Kat assured

"Good, I already lost one daughter, I don't want the other to have nervous breakdown." Regina said.

"Who's having a nervous breakdown?" Tommy asked as he came down the stairs.

"No one. So, did you get a poopy diaper?" Kat asked

"Nope she's saving that one for you." Tommy replied

"Yeah right." Kat said with a snort.

"Son, where is the nearest hotel?" Henry asked

"Why would you need a hotel?" Tommy countered

"You don't have any room here." Henry pointed out.

"I can sleep on the couch and you guys can have the guest bedroom." Kat suggested.

"That's sweet but we are not putting you out of a room." Regina protested

"It's no problem, really." Kat insisted

"We're staying at a hotel and that is that." Henry stated.

"Kat it's no use." Tommy said

"Fine, The Mariott is fifteen minutes away." Kat said with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you dear. Well we better go get checked in." Regina said

"Call me when you guys get settled." Tommy said,

"Will do son." Henry said as he stood to leave.

Everyone says their goodbyes and Henry and Regina head for the hotel.

"Thanks again for coming so fast." Tommy said as they sat on the couch, Tommy holding the baby.

"Not a problem." Kat said

"What are you going to do about work?" Tommy asked

"Well I was thinking of leaving Sacramento." Kat said

"Where would you go? Did you have a place in mind?" Tommy asked

"Here maybe, I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet." Kat replied as she played with the baby's fingers.

"She's going to need you." Tommy said

"Is it her that needs me, or you?" Kat asked.

"Both, actually. I need my best friend and Megan needs her god- mother." Tommy said.

"Really?" Kat asked in shocked.

"Why do you looked so shocked?" Tommy asked

"Reyna told me you guys were looking for a couple to be god-parents." Kat said

"We changed our minds. You were the best candidate." Tommy said

"Tommy…I…I don't know what to say." Kat said getting choked up.

"Just promise me you will always be there for her." Tommy said seriously

"I promise…I promise." Kat said

2,122 words later chapter 2 is born. I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to read and review. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.


	3. Updates

Hello everyone, just wanted you all to know that I changed my pen name to CherryBlossom2313. I will be uploading my stories really soon.


	4. Funeral

The day that everyone had been dreading had finally arrived. Friends and family all gathered in Reefside to celebrate the life of one of the sweetest women to walk the planet. The eulogy was read, pastor had spoken words of comfort and many friends of the deceased spoke of their encounters with her and how much she changed their lives.

"Reyna was one of the best people I've ever met. She was kind, smart, sweet, and had the most contagious smile. I've never met anyone like her and I don't believe I ever will." Kim said into the microphone before stepping down and wiping her tears away. Next up was Tanya.

"Reyna always made a room light up with her smile. Her attitude most days was always pleasant. She just… always had a way of making everything okay. She was definitely one of a kind and will truly be missed." Tanya stepped down and Adam came up next.

"Reyna was just…amazing she always had something positive to say, no matter how bad things were. And so long as you didn't make her angry, you had a loyal friend. She was a great addition to our group and we won't find anyone like her." Adam stepped down and Rocky came up next.

"Reyna was one feisty woman…" Everyone chuckles at this. "She was sweet and quiet until you made her angry. Then...oh man were you in trouble. She was amazing and her smile and laugh made you feel like nothing could go wrong. I think I'm going to miss that the most." Rock said before stepping down with his head hung low. Kat finally got the courage to come up and say something.

"Reyna was one of the best friends I've ever had. I met her at the Royal Dance Academy in London. She was my roommate and man…did we have some fun. As everyone said, she had the most amazing smile. If you were having a bad day, all she had to do was smile and the day wasn't so bad anymore. She was one of the few people who could read me like an open book. She always knew what I was feeling. She was a truly amazing woman and it was an honor and a privilege to know her. I just wish her daughter had the chance to know her. Kat steps down, wipes away her tears and takes her seat.

A few more people spoke and it was soon time to close the casket and take it to a nearby cemetery to be buried. Friends and family said their final goodbyes to Reyna Elizabeth Oliver as she was up in her final resting place, a few staying to comfort and console one another.

"Well Reyna, this is it. I promise I will visit often and uh…I will bring Megan." Tommy said

"We will look after both Tommy and Megan for you." Tanya said

"So don't worry, they are in good hands." Kim said

"You can be sure that Megan will know all about how amazing you were." Kat said. Everything was quiet for a few moments and one by one they start to leave until only Tommy and Kat were left. It is then that Tommy breaks.

"I can't leave her Kat. I just… I can't… it's too final, it's too real." Tommy said as he begins to sob. Kat consoles him

"Tommy it's going to be okay she will always be with you, in your heart and in your daughter. Every time you look into her eyes, Reyna will be there." Kat said as she pulls Tommy into a hug as he continued to sob. They stay that way for about 15 minutes before deciding it's time to go.

I'm baaaack! It feels so good to be writing again. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. It seems that post college life is just as busy as college life. I will try to keep updating whenever I can. Please Read and Review.


	5. The Will

Here is a double post just to show you how sorry I am.

The day after the funeral, Tommy is sitting across from Reyna's lawyer in his living room. The lawyer, Mr. Donovan is there for the reading of Reyna's will.

"Mr. Oliver, are you ready for the reading of your wife's will?" Mr. Donovan asked. Tommy lets out a big sigh.

"Yes Mr. Donovan, I'm ready." Tommy said with a nod of his head

"Well, first thing is first, I was told to give you this…" He slides an envelope across the table. "and to give this to a Katherine Hilliard. Is she here?" Mr. Donovan continued.

"Yes, just a minute." Tommy say as he stands and heads up the stairs, following the sound of Kat's voice to Megan's room where Kat is changing the newborn's diaper.

"Hey are you done already?" Kat asked as she put a new diaper on the little girl.

"No but you are needed downstairs." Tommy said watching her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Me?" She asked as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, so come down when you are done." Tommy said pushing himself off of the doorframe.

"Okay, all finished." Kat said as she picked up the little girl. The trio headed back to the living room. Mr. Donovan stands up greeting Katherine as she places the baby in the bouncer.

"Ms. Hilliard I presume?" Mr. Donovan asked as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes, It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Donovan." She shakes his hand before everyone sits down.

"Now, as I was saying…these here are letters addressed to the both of you." Mr. Donovan hands Katherine her envelope. "They were written by Mrs. Oliver herself. You don't have to read them now. There is also a package for young Megan that isn't to be opened until she is old enough to understand all of this." Mr Donovan stated. He slid the small package across the table towards Tommy.

"It's almost as if…she knew…this was going to happen." Kat said as she looked at the envelope in her hand.

"I believe she knew that something was going to happen." Mr. Donovan said to the two.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Well it is normal for parents to make wills when they are expecting their first child, but… the letters and the package for your daughter …it's like she planned on not being here." Mr. Donovan said, confusion etched on his own face. Tommy goes silent.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked braking Tommy from his thoughts

"Yeah, just…I'm still processing." Tommy said somewhat distractedly.

""Shall I continue, or do you need a moment?" Mr. Donovan asked, understanding that this is a lot to take in.

"No, no go ahead and continue" Tommy said ready to get this all over with.

"Ok, seeing as Reyna had no other living relatives, you Mr. Oliver shall receive everything in Mrs. Oliver's estate totaling $60,000. You are the executor of her will and Megan's trust fund totaling $32,500." Mr. Donavan explained

"Ok." Tommy said

"Well, that seems to be everything. Do either of you have any questions for me?" Mr. Donavan asked. Tommy and Kat both shake their heads.

"No, not at the moment." Tommy said

"Well if you come up with any please don't hesitate to call me." Mr. Donavan assured as he gathered his things.

"We will. Thank you Mr. Donovan." Tommy said as the two men shake hands and walk towards the door. Once Mr. Donavan is gone, Tommy sighs and sits on the couch.

"What are you thinking?" Kat asked

"I don't understand…why…how did she know she wouldn't be here? Why didn't she tell me? Did she say anything to you?" Tommy asked desperately trying to understand the situation.

"No, she didn't but…she did make me promise that I would be a role model for Megan no matter what. She made me promise that I would always be there for you too. I thought it was just her hormones talking but now…." Kat trailed off

"This just doesn't make any sense." Tommy said as he put his head in his hands.

"The only thing we can do is take it one step at a time." Kat said frowning at how cliché she sounded, even to herself. She knew this was going to be rough. After five minutes of awkward silence Kat breaks it.

She knew this was going to be rough. After five minutes of awkward silence Kat breaks it.

"I'm going to start dinner; do you want anything in particular?" Kat asked as gets up walks to the kitchen. She stops at the entrance to hear his reply.

"No, whatever you cook is fine." Tommy said as he continued to stare off into space.

"Reyna, look at the mess you made." Kat mumbles to herself as she walks into the kitchen to start dinner.

I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review


End file.
